Five Fish of Truth
by Muggle Jane
Summary: After such a dark year, everyone seeks a little brightness for the holidays.


"Luna, what are you doing?"

Harry sounded sleepy, very sleepy. Well, it was early. I looked over to where he was standing in the doorway, squinting at me from behind his glasses, wearing just a pair of pyjama trousers and a half-awake expression.

"Decorating. When I came by earlier this week, I noticed that you didn't have any Christmas decorations up. I had to change that." I gave him a bright smile and turned back to where I was hanging decorations on the large tree I'd put up in the corner of the room. It had been such a trial to bring in, but I'd tried to be quiet.

He was silent for a time, but I could feel the weight of his curiosity on my back. I was hanging the baubles by hand. I always liked doing it without magic, it made it take longer. "Why?" he asked at last.

"Because you can't have a Christmas party without decorations." I thought everyone knew that. I turned again and gave him a patient smile, holding out a box of delicate ornaments. They were glass, glittering in the candlelight from the magic candles that were already all about the tree, enchanted to be unbreakable; I'd done that before I'd gone and retrieved the tree.

"I'm... not having a party." His voice matched his expression, completely bemused.

"Of course you are!" I smiled again, walking over to where he was standing and rising up on my toes to kiss his cheek before handing him the box. "Such a big house, there's enough room for all your friends. I couldn't see trying to have a party in Ron and Neville's little flat. And Hermione would just go on and on about how everything was a mess, and it was no fit state for people to see." I paused, thinking. "And her parents probably wouldn't appreciate it as much as you."

He finally took the box from me, eyes trying to focus on the shiny glass inside, sparkling like jewels. He needed help. I pulled my wand from the sleeve of my green dress and summoned a cup of coffee for him. Reflexes honed by Quidditch made him catch it as it gently touched his hand for attention, and he automatically lifted it and took a drink. That was good. Coffee is like medicine and a hug all at once sometimes.

I turned away and went back to the tree, spying the next box of ornaments. Five golden fish, each about as big as my hand, gently swimming in their little home. These were special fish, and they needed to be hung with care.

When Harry spoke next, it sounded like the coffee had done a marvelous job of restoring him to his normal patient good humour. "Why are you putting fish on my tree?"

"The Five Fish of Truth." I glanced back to see the befuddled look on his face. Maybe he needed to drink more coffee. "Salmon. For wisdom."

"I... see."

He didn't see, not really, but that was all right. He would later. Maybe he would even be one of the ones lucky enough to experience the magic firsthand. I turned back to him again. "I can't reach the top part, but you're rather tall. Can you finish here while I go and get started on the food? I forgot my ladder at home."

"Luna, it's..." he glanced down at his watch, staring for a moment as though he didn't believe what it was telling him. "It's half-six in the morning."

"Oh, is it that late? It must have taken longer to get the tree up than I'd thought." I walked past him, settling the last fish on top of the shining baubles and lifting up to give him another kiss. When he looked at me, questions swimming in his eyes, I pointed up. "Mistletoe. It may not house Nargles, but you don't want to disobey the mistletoe."

I left him standing in his front room with his coffee and his ornaments, humming softly to myself as I walked through the narrow hallway down to the kitchen. I'd already hung tinsel up along his hallway, red and green and gold looped across the ceiling like a never-ending carousel. His house was so dark, it took a lot to brighten it up properly for Christmas.

The food was waiting for me in his pantry, I'd put it there before wrestling with the tree. This I used my wand for, because I simply didn't have enough hands to manage without it. There was ham to cook, biscuits, cranberries, squash, potatoes... And vast quantities of all of it, so that no one would be hungry.

After a while I assumed the tree was finished, because Harry came in and got himself a fresh cup of coffee before sitting heavily at the table, shoulders slumped forward, watching me move about the kitchen. It was like I was directing a great orchestra, and there was a certain blanket of awe from his eyes that followed me around.

"Why are you making so much food?"

"I told you, for the party." I gave him a rather patient smile. Sometimes people forget what I've told them, or they didn't quite believe me the first time. "Can't have a Christmas party without food."

"There's going to be a lot of people, then?" Amusement lifted up to dance with the steam from the dish of squash.

"Oh yes. Too many people are seeking brightness this year."

"Who did you invite?"

I looked at him and shook my head. "That's a silly question. Invite people to someone else's house? That would be awfully rude of me, wouldn't it?" I shook my head again, turning back to direct the biscuit dough to roll itself out on the counter.

"So how are people going to know to come here?"

I'd just answered that question, but perhaps he hadn't had enough coffee to process it. "I told you, too many people are seeking brightness this year. It always beckons in the dark, doesn't it? This year has been rather dark." Sometimes it seemed just yesterday that I'd been trapped in the Malfoys' basement instead of nine months ago. It wasn't just me who felt like that either, the ghosts of what had happened seemed to follow everyone everywhere, popping out to draw an expression down and lose thoughts when you least expected it. "You may want to go and put a shirt on, Hermione will be here soon and it always makes her very red in the face when you don't have one on." I paused, putting my head to one side while I thought. "I don't see why, I know she saw a lot more of you last year when you were all sharing that tent."

There was a very expectant pause that drew up the air, but then Harry's chair scraped across the hard floor and he left, taking his questions with him.

I was just directing a tray of biscuits shaped like holly leaves into the oven when the front door opened and Hermione stepped inside. Her footsteps were light and hesitant, like she was worried she was intruding. She'd always walked like that, as though she was expecting to be a burden, but it had gotten worse over the past year. Maybe she would be lucky enough to experience the magic of the fish, she could use some meaningful truth.

Then Harry's footsteps as he ran back down the stairs, determined and a little tired. He'd used to walk a lot like Hermione, but not any longer. Perhaps the changes of the past year hadn't been all bad.

I heard them greet each other happily, then the awkward silence of a hug that both wanted to extend past what propriety dictated. I smiled to myself. Well, if the fish didn't get them, the mistletoe would.

"It's very festive in here, isn't it?" I heard her ask.

"Yeah. I wasn't going to decorate. Seemed a lot of work for just me, but Luna's been busy." In that moment, he was grateful that I'd interrupted his sleep, and it made me smile.

"Luna's here?" Disbelief, a touch of disappointment. Nothing personal, I knew Hermione loved me, but she'd been hoping to spend some time just with Harry.

"In the kitchen. She insists there's going to be a party today, even though neither one of us invited anyone." A pause. "How did you end up here, anyway? It's a bit early."

"I know. I'm sorry, I just... My parents are really glad I'm on holidays and they get to see me, but it's a bit... Much. Figured I'd come visit my best friend before Christmas." The longing in her voice... How did they miss it?

"And my library?" The longing in his voice. It wouldn't be right to enchant a broom cupboard for them, would it? George would help, I knew he would... No, Hermione would get too angry with me to be able to sort herself out with Harry. Best just to wait.

"Well, of course! There's got to be a good third that I haven't read yet." What is the border between teasing and flirting? If only I could devote my full attention to them, I was sure I could figure it out. Regrettably, I had far too much to do.

Neville and Ron arrived just as I getting my fourth tray of biscuits into the oven. They both walked a lot like Harry, though there was less tiredness in Ron's step, and a bit of hesitance in Neville's. He was getting there, being an auror was doing a lot of good for his confidence. Ron came right into the kitchen to help himself to fresh biscuits, while Neville got over his disappointment that Ginny wasn't there. I wanted to go up and assure him that she would be along later, but I couldn't bear that long away from the kitchen, or it might all burn.

"These are good," Ron praised, swallowing the last of his biscuit and grabbing two more from the tray. "Did you do all of this?"

The number of finished dishes were stacking up on the table, charmed to keep their heat and freshness. There was still so much to do, though, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to get it all done on time.

"Yes. I wanted to be sure there was enough for everyone to eat." I gave him a brief smile before directing the mince pies to start filling themselves.

"I know I eat a lot, but this could feed all of us for a week." He was standing beside the table, looking over the numerous dishes laid out on it.

"There are more people coming. Can't have a party with just the four of you. Ginny will be here soon." Looking for Neville, but that wasn't my truth to tell. "And your brothers."

"What, all of them?" He was teasing me now, a grin on his face. He was humouring me, I knew, but I didn't mind.

"No. Just Charlie, George, and Percy."

"Charlie? Charlie's coming?" He stared at me for a long moment before shaking his head. "Charlie's still in Romania, he said he couldn't get away until closer to New Year's."

I gave him a patient smile. That was a silly thing to say. "How could Charlie come here if he was still in Romania?" I directed the tray off of the counter and into the oven, setting the oven to chime when the pies would be finished cooking.

"Right." He gave me a long look before turning and walking back up the stairs, leaving me alone to my fragrant work.

Ginny did show up next. Her footsteps were excited. She'd gone to Ron's flat first, and when she'd found it was empty, she came here. She didn't even have to manufacture an excuse at this point, the truth was that she'd come here when no one was home at his flat.

I surveyed the kitchen, nodding in satisfaction. The food was all done, set in tempting rows across the tables, just waiting for the appropriate time to be eaten. Mid-afternoon, maybe. A large portion of the biscuits would vanish over the course of the day, though. And I needed to step out and get crisps and drinks for everyone as well.

They were in the front room, enjoying each other's company and marveling over the tree that Harry'd helped me decorate. I brushed by where Neville was hanging back in the doorway, bracing my hand on his shoulder and reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek too. He smiled at me, and I answered his unspoken question. "You can't disobey the mistletoe."

"The tree looks lovely. How'd you get the top part?" Neville knew I preferred to decorate by hand.

The tip of the tree brushed the ceiling. It was the biggest one I could find that would still fit in Harry's house, making the corner of the room explode in fragrant green. "Harry did the top bit. Harry," I said to my black-haired friend, pulling his attention away from the way Hermione's hair curled over her neck. "I'm going to step out and get crisps and drinks. I'm sorry I didn't do it earlier, but I had so much to manage and most of the shops were closed."

He looked at me for a long moment. "Do you need a hand?"

"No thank you, I'll have help. I just didn't want you wondering where I was." I glanced at where the golden fish were swimming in their places on the tree. I hoped I didn't miss anything while I was gone.

I squeezed Neville's shoulder and slipped away, moving quickly out to the hall just before the front door where I'd left my cloak and mittens and warm hat.

"How does she know that?" I heard Ron ask Harry.

"Dunno, but she's been telling me all day that you were all going to show up."

"Did you ask her how many people you should be expecting?" Hermione asked, sounding a bit nervous at the prospect.

I opened the door and slipped outside before someone could track me down. They would see, as the day went along.

Hogsmeade was quiet and cold and lovely, draped in a fresh blanket of snow. It was always so relaxed here when school wasn't on. My steps were some of the first ones through the snow as I walked towards the grocer. The bell above the door jangled merrily as I pushed it open, and the owner smiled at me from where he'd been reading behind the counter. The shop was open, but mostly empty. It didn't take me long to move about, gathering the things I needed, levitating them along behind me. It was an awful lot, though, and it took me two trips to get everything to the counter.

"Can you manage all of that yourself?" the owner asked me, filling the air around himself with dubiousness.

"Not at all," I replied cheerfully. "But I think someone will be along shortly to help me. If it's all right with you, I'd like to wait in here. It's much better than waiting outside in the snow."

He was giving me the same funny look that Ron and Harry had, but eventually he nodded. I paid for my purchases and got the bags all over to the door, where I waited, the bags gathered about my feet like a great school of fish. I stared through the chilled glass to the almost pristine whiteness outside, enjoying the way the lights from the town glittered off of the snow.

I didn't have to wait long before a familiar figure Apparated just a short distance away and started moving through the snow towards me. I waved brightly, and I could see her eyebrows raise in disbelief as she came over and opened the door. "Luna?"

"Hello, Hannah," I greeted brightly.

She stamped the snow off of her boots and looked down at the bags surrounding my feet. "I have to nip in and get something, but do you need help taking that all someplace?"

"Oh, yes, please."

"I won't be but a minute." She went into the shop and made her own small purchase before coming back over to me. Between the two of us, we got everything lifted neatly and safely into the air. "Where to?"

"Harry's house in London. Put your hand on my shoulder, I'll get us there." With a neat pop, I Disapparated us away to Harry's front stoop.

"Harry lives here?" Hannah asked in some disbelief, her eyes wide as she took in the front door of the very tall house.

"He does. His godfather left it to him." I reached out with my free hand and opened the door, and together we got my purchases down to the kitchen. There was much more noise now, conversation and music.

"Luna?" I heard Harry call, and then his determined footsteps on the short stair down to the kitchen. "Luna, do you have a minute?"

I looked over at him from where I was opening a bag of crisps and emptying it into a large bowl. "I have a good number of minutes, if you'd like to borrow one."

"How did- Hannah? Er, happy Christmas." A moment of silence as Harry worked out what to say. "Would you like to stay on? Apparently we're having a bit of a do."

"Oh, that would be brilliant. Is it okay if I pop out and get Seamus? I know he's got nothing going on today."

"That's fine." He sounded a little bewildered. He waited until Hannah's happy footsteps carried her up the stairs and back out the front door, and then Harry settled himself down in one of his kitchen chairs with a squeak. "How many people do you reckon are coming?"

"It's hard to say. That's why I made so much food." I handed him the bowl of crisps, and he took it automatically. I turned to the next large glass bowl and started filling it as well.

"Right. But how did you know?"

I gave a deep sigh. I was starting to get a little tired, I'd been up for rather a long time and hadn't really had a chance to sit down for a cup of tea and something to eat. "I told you-"

He cut me off. "Right, the brightness thing. But how did you know that everyone would come here specifically today?"

"I listened, of course. Not to the words, but what was underneath the words." I pushed the second bowl across the scarred wooden table to rest beside the plate of biscuits that was already halfway diminished. "Everyone has been wanting this to happen for some time. You have a large house and you draw people to you." I put my head to the side, then pulled a bottle of Butterbeer out of another bag, opening it before sliding it across the table to Harry. "I knew Hermione would come here early because of how she's been talking about her holidays. And Ron and Neville often come here on their days off. Ginny, well..." I gave him a small smile, that wasn't my secret to tell. "Hannah picks up fresh pumpkin juice for her dad every day. It was something her mum did before she died. She's very nice, Hannah, I imagined she would want to help me if she could."

I watched the understanding move over his face as he digested it. "Charlie's here. How did you know Charlie would be here?"

"He wanted to be with his family for his birthday, so Fleur arranged it. A bit late, I know, but it was a lovely thought. Did you know that she has relatives at the Dragon Preserve as well?" I gripped the edge of the table as a bit of dizziness swept my head to the side, leaving my body behind. I'd neglected myself for too long, it was getting past time to sit down. Just a few more things to do, and then I could get off my feet.

"But Charlie and Percy _here_?" He was eating the crisps, now, I was going to have to set out another bowl.

"The family has a certain pull on each other now, haven't you noticed? They seem to be everywhere together, like a flock of birds." I smiled at him before lifting more bottles of Butterbeer, as well as the Firewhisky I'd bought, out of their bags and settling them on the table. "We love our friends, and want them to share the brightness. Everyone gets drawn in."

He looked at me for a long moment, understanding swooping through his eyes. "I don't know how I ever thought you were dotty, I think you catch things that everyone else misses."

"That's certainly true." I swayed again, shifting myself over so that the nearest chair would catch me before I fell. "You should probably go back out there, I imagine people are looking for you to ask if they can bring their friends over."

"You all right?"

"I just need to sit for a minute." I gave him a reassuring smile. If I'd told him the complete truth, he would have insisted on staying with me instead of getting back out where he needed to be. Harry was a good friend. As he got up and left, I leaned over and rested my arms on the table, a perfect pillow for my head.

"Luna!" I sat upright, opening my eyes. I must have fallen asleep. "Luna!" Hermione was calling for me, and she sounded rather cross.

I pushed my chair back from the table and stood, my head threatening to spin away again as all of my blood rushed away from it. I grabbed a biscuit from the plate on the table and went out to find out what she needed.

Ron met me halfway, and there was a strange grin on his face. "There you are. Harry and Hermione are... stuck."

"Stuck?" A few more steps showed me what he meant. Harry and Hermione were standing in the doorway beside each other, closely enough that her shoulder brushed his chest. Both were jerking and jolting as they tried to move, but their feet were firmly attached to the floor. I looked from one to the other.

"Luna, why can't I move?" Hermione demanded. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair tumbled wildly about her face. "Harry said that you got the house ready, what's going on?"

I looked up at Harry in some confusion. He knew. I'd told him that morning. But all that was on his face was a cross, resigned sort of look.

I looked into the room for Neville, he knew too. He was sitting to one side of the room, speaking with Hannah and Seamus. His attention was on the pair in the doorway, looking at them in some amusement, apparently determined not to help out his friends. "I told you, Harry, you can't disobey the mistletoe."

Both of my friends looked up at the sprig of green leaves above their head. "What?" Hermione demanded, a trace of panic in her voice. I didn't know what she was so upset about, this was precisely what she wanted. "This isn't right, this is sexual harassment!"

"It's what?" I looked at her and shook my head. "I've seen you kiss Harry numerous times." Her face was really going a spectacular shade of red. She was too blinded by herself to see it. "Like this." I moved over to the doorway. There wasn't a lot of room with the two of them already in it, but there was just enough for me to wedge myself in beside Harry. I rose up on my toes and kissed his cheek again, and slipped past, into the room beyond.

"Oh. Right." She sounded so sheepish, a victim of her own desires. If she didn't want his affection so much, she would have seen the obvious answer. She turned back to Harry, face still glowing warmly. "We should..."

Harry glanced over at me, then over at Ron, then lowered his head down and kissed her. Not on her cheek, but a full kiss, the kiss they both wanted. Mistletoe appeased, they were free to move again, and they did, but not quite the way I think they'd intended. Lips met again and one of the fish on the tree swam up into the air, ringed the tree once, and then disappeared.

I clapped happily. My biscuit crumbled at the gesture, and I looked down at the crumbs spreading across the floor in some dismay. It would be easy enough to clean up, but I'd actually needed to eat that. And now Harry and Hermione were taking up the entire doorway with their rather enthusiastic embrace.

A quick sweep of my wand cleaned up the floor, and then I looked about the room. It was filled with happiness, shining eyes and bright cheeks. I had to smile at that, it was good to see so much brightness after the year we'd had.

The front door opened, and Harry and Hermione finally broke apart, leaving enough room for me to slip past them again, headed once more to the kitchen. I managed to get half a biscuit into my mouth before George was there, suspicion bright in his brown eyes. "You did that on purpose."

I tilted my head a little to the side. "I did. Sometimes people need an excuse to see what's right in front of them."

"That was brilliant." Admiration was clear on his face. "We're going to have to have a bit of a chat later. And what was with that fish?"

"The Five Fish of Truth?" I thought of the remaining fish swimming in place on the tree. "Four now."

"Is that what it sounds like?"

I nodded. "I would imagine so. I think Christmas is an excellent time for truth. We hide so much from ourselves and from each other for the rest of the year." I heard the front door open and close again; happy footsteps, relieved footsteps, excited footsteps. "I think there are enough people here to start setting out dinner. Would you please help?"

"Sure." With George's help, I got all of the food uncovered and set out across the table. I set a stack of plates at one end and a pile of cutlery at the other, then nodded in approval as I looked out over it.

"Are you going to go and see Angelina?"

He stared at me in that suspicious way, then decided against asking the question I could see flying around his head. "I should. I'll ask Harry if he minds one more body, though at this point..."

"You should," I told him brightly. "She loves Christmas ham."

I ate another biscuit before following his path out of the kitchen, headed into the front room to see the tree. There was another fish missing, I was slightly disappointed to see, and Ginny and Neville were sitting beside each other, hands entwined and both slightly flushed and breathless. That more than made up for not being able to see their truth come out. I smiled happily at them, but the movement of another fish around the tree pulled my attention back to it. I turned, scanning the gathered people for what had happened.

I saw Ron and Percy standing opposite each other out in the hall, clasping each other's hands and looking like they would both much rather be hugging. I frowned at them. That was why I had hung the mistletoe, a great many things in the world would be solved if people weren't so afraid of touching each other.

The party was quite a success. It was good that the house had been enchanted so the Muggles wouldn't notice, because as it got later, the liquor started flowing- sometimes literally- and the noise level rose. One more fish vanished. I never did find out what had happened, I had to content myself that there was one more meaningful truth out in the world.

Harry found me later in the kitchen. I was just sitting down to a plate full of food, a mug of hot tea beside it. He came and lowered himself to sit across from me, face bright with happiness.

"This is a lovely party," I told him, offering him a bright smile.

He laughed, shaking his head, his eyes glowing with happiness and Firewhisky. "It's your party, Luna, you just happened to have it here. Why did you do it, and don't tell me that bit about brightness again. Why was it so important to you?"

"I wanted some brightness too."

He looked at me, really looked at me for the first time since he'd seen me early that morning. The cheer left his face, leaving in its place a sheen of concern. "What's wrong?"

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Christmas is a time for truth. "I'm sick, Harry. I'm quite sick. Nothing that I can give to anyone else, a lasting effect from a curse from..." I shook my head, shaking away the memories with it. "They're working on it, but I might not have many more opportunities for brightness."

He stared at me, his mind pushing against the Firewhisky to work out what I'd said. "Why didn't you tell anyone earlier?"

"You all have so many other things going on. School and being aurors..." A tear slipped unbidden down my cheek, falling to mingle with the saltiness of the ham. "And you went through so much."

In an instant, Harry was up, moving quickly around the table to sit down again at my left, his arm coming around me and urging me over until my head was on his shoulder. "I want to know."

"We all want to know," came Hermione's quiet voice from up the short flight of stairs. I'd missed her coming down the hall; it had been a long day and I was getting rather worn out. "You're important to us." She moved down the stairs, footsteps less hesitant as she came over and sat down on my other side, her hand raising to brush a piece of hair away from my face. "Tomorrow, you're going to tell me everything you can about this curse, and we're going to figure out how to break it." There was a firmness in her tone that told me that she was going to be at my house very early the next morning.

Ron's voice carried down the hall. "Weren't there fish on the tree?" He stopped short as he caught sight of us, blue eyes instantly concerned. "What happened?"

I heard Hermione take in a breath of air to answer, but I spoke before she could. "Can you ask again tomorrow?" I'd already ruined the party for too many people.

Harry shifted, but I spoke again. "Ron needs to ask tomorrow. Today is for brightness." Silence filled the room, a heavy silence that spoke more than anything anyone could have said.

"Stay here tonight," Harry offered. "There are more than enough rooms, and... Stay here." He didn't want to remind me that my own house was cold and empty.

"Thank you." The heavy silence, heavy enough that it weighed down my shoulders, pushing my head more against Harry.

Ron looked between the three of us before his eyes came and settled on me. "I came down here for a reason, I have something that should make you smile."

"Ron!" Hermione snapped, but I shook my head.

"I would like to smile." I lifted my head from Harry's shoulder and got to my feet. My own footsteps were so tired as I walked across the kitchen to where Ron was waiting with his hand outstretched.

I let him draw me down to hall to the doorway to the very full front room. He took my shoulders and pushed me gently into the doorway. "Stay right there."

The party was large enough that it had spilled over into the rest of the rooms on the bottom storey, and I didn't know where Ron had gone. He reappeared quickly enough, propelling someone I certainly had not expected to see along by the shoulders.

"Dean!" Dean was the only other person who knew. We wrote to each other quite often, but the last thing he'd told me was that he was in America and didn't know when he was going to be able to make it back.

He was pushed quite unceremoniously into the doorway, where he stopped and looked down at me. His eyes moved over my face, at once happy and concerned. "How are you?"

"Getting worse," I answered honestly, and I saw his expression falter as he nodded. I wrapped my arms around him, my face in his chest. I didn't want to see him looking so worried, not today.

His arms wrapped around me as well, holding me securely. "It's good to see you again." He was so sincere that another tear slipped out, wetting the front of his shirt. "We should sit down."

He straightened up and made to move out of the doorway, then frowned, looking down at his feet. "Why am I stuck?"

A laugh carried around the room. "Can't disobey the mistletoe!" crowed George from somewhere off to my right.

I looked up into Dean's face. "You're going to have to kiss me. I can't get all the way up there on my own."

He glanced up at the bunch of green leaves above us, then back down at me again. There was a shy smile on his face, shining past the worry. He bent down and touched his lips against mine, a gentle warmth that brightened my heart.

When he stood up again, the smile on his face was smiling in his eyes, too. "That was one of the reasons I came back, you know."

But Ron had said that all the fish were gone. I could only stare up at him. His long fingers closed over mine, and he headed back out of the room, bringing me with him. "We should sit down. You look like you could use a cup of tea."

He led me back down to the kitchen where Harry and Hermione were still sitting, though they were considerably closer than they'd been when I'd left.

The confusion in Hermione's eyes lifted as Dean sat on the opposite side from them, pulling me down to sit across his knees. He reached across the table and lifted my plate over beside me, followed by my hot cup of tea.

This was what I had needed. I was glad for the brightness, and the determination on Hermione's face gave me hope that perhaps there would be many more chances for brightness to come.


End file.
